


Fancy Dress

by Mattie_Ravenwolf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_Ravenwolf/pseuds/Mattie_Ravenwolf
Summary: In which joking about clothing goes very wrong or very right.





	Fancy Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back for souyo month and am only now finally putting it up here. Hope you all enjoy this as I enjoyed making it.

Yosuke sighed as he paced back and forth in the bathroom of his own home, tousling his hair with one hand out of frustration. Why did he impulsively buy this!? It had been a joke. A joke!

Just a few hours ago, he and Narukami had been doing some clothes shopping at a store in Okina; they had already picked out what they wanted and were now joking around about picking out ridiculous outfits they thought they would look good in. Yosuke had started it, but ultimately it was Yu who ended it with the last suggestion.

Yu had walked over and ‘conveniently’ picked off a dress off of one of the hanging racks. He then proceeded to hold it out in front of Yosuke. The dress was white and hung down just above Yosuke's knees, with orange flowers decorating the bottom. The most defining feature was an orange satin sash around the waist decorated with an orange flower.

“I think this would look better on you more than thing else.” Yu had a small smirk on his face as well as a small glint in his eyes. Yosuke notices he gets that mischievous gleam whenever he really likes something.

Despite his better judgment, Yosuke turned very red and very flustered, pushing the dress away from as if it could harm him in some way. “Dude! The hell! N-No way! I mean.. You.. You saw me during that pageant!”

Yu shrugged his shoulders before nonchalantly commenting, “You had looked pretty good in that as well.” He hung the dress up then patted his tomato red boyfriend on the head. He watched as the flustered boy tried to spit out any coherent words only to chuckle then suggested to head back before it got too late.

In the middle of checking out, Yosuke had blurted out that he had forgotten something. He had run back to grab the dress then quickly bought it before his brain could process what he was doing.

Which left him with his current situation: Pacing in the bathroom with the said dress on while his boyfriend waited in his room for him to come back from taking a “leak”. He sighed, as he rested his shaking hands on the countertop while he stared at his reflection. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh, right the happy but shocked look on his partner's face when he saw him. At least he hoped that would be the reaction. But what if he actually looked horrible and just disappoints him! What if it really had been a joke... Knowing his boyfriend there must have been some seriousness behind it otherwise he wouldn't have said it so seriously!

A knock on the door cause Yosuke to jolt out of his thoughts as well as nearly jump out of his skin. “Y-Yes?” He winced at how high-pitched he sounded.

“You okay in there? You’ve been in there for quite some time now” Came the worried response from his boyfriend.

Yosuke cleared his throat so he could talk normally. “Uh yeah, I just... I grabbed something that you might like.”

“Oh really?” He could almost visualize the raised eyebrow he knew the other was doing.“Can I see what it is you have got?” He sounded generally curious but he could also hear some amusement in his partner's voice. “Yea, uh, give me a moment.” It was now or never.

He took a deep breath before pushing himself away from the counter, walking over to the door. With a shaky hand, he slowly unlocked the door then quickly swung the door open. 

He braced himself for some sort of remark but when nothing was said he slowly opened his eyes still tense. Yu was just... staring. He shifted from foot to foot nervously rubbing his arm. “S-So um,” He let out an apprehensive laugh. “That disappointing huh?”

That seemed to snap Yu out of whatever daze he was in. The sly smirk that spread across his boyfriend's face made his own heat up. “On the contrary. I think,” Yu took a step forward wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist then closed the small gap between them by pulling him close. “You look absolutely breathtaking, way better than I imagined.” Yosuke couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as his boyfriend leaned in for a kiss which he eagerly returned.


End file.
